SNIC S1 E7 Transcript
(After the opening, door knocks and Mia opens the door) Mia: Hello? Post Officer: Hello, is Ami Takahashi here? Mia: She is currently sleeping, I'll wake up her later. Post Officer: Just want to tell you that this box is for her. I hope you understand. Mia: Thank you. (Post Officer gives the box to Mia and exits, and Mia closes the door) Mia: *looks at Ami* Hey Ami, I got the package you wanted. Ami: *groans* What the heck is inside that package? Mia: You'll find out! *smiles* (Ami wakes up, opens her sleeping mask and Mia gives her the package. Ami opens it and smiles) Ami: It's finally here! The book I was dreaming of to buy! Mia: What's it called, Ami-chan? Ami: It's How To Defeat Your Rivals, by Anna Lee! Mia: You mean that girl who had her band disqualifed, and her mother punched Hibiki Okudan to death? I had nightmares for weeks when I first watch that footage. Ami: Yep! That's her! And don't worry, she ain't scary, however her voice is the most weirdest voice I have ever heard! (brings her MP3 and gives it to Mia) Listen to her! She sounds weird! Mia: *listens and then raises her eyebrows* It looks like a rock star singing that ballad of hers. Ami: I know! Weird, right? That's why I prefer her being an author rather than a singer. (Ami frozes and hears children talking about a fair in the window) Ami: *looks at the window* Huh, a fair coming up? Mia: I heard it was opened today. This group called Jumping Beatz will perform in the opening ceremony. Ami: Jumping Beatz? That name defintely rings a bell....one in particular...we need to go... Mia: What?! Really?! (Ami runs out of the room and Mia follows. Scene fades to Kaito and Fernando drinking at a slushie place) Kaito: These slushies taste so intense! Fernando: Because they are sour slushies. Kaito: Ah yeah...hey, did Changmin decided to get a milkshake? Changmin: Guess? Fernando: *eyes roll* Dang it Changmin! They are too expensive! Changmin: What? Being in a group doesn't mean you been asked to give me money. Fernando: I'm very stingy- I don't remember being generous. *smirks* Kaito: Guys- don't get into a catfight. (Phone beeps on Kaito's phone) Kaito: Huh? *looks at his phone* A email from Kanata about ANOTHER MEETING? Fernando: What's it going to be now? Changmin: If it's going to be that Minato quit his band and join us, my eyes will roll for a while. Kaito: *gets shocked* What?! Why?! Changmin: I kinda find Minato annoying. Fernando: Yeah- his personality is a bit weird. Kaito: Don't you think he might be autstic or something? Changmin: I heard they aren't any disabled people around Minato, so I am afraid that might not happen. Fernando: Oh, come on! There are disabled people possibly around every city of the world, so of course that might happen! Kaito: That might be the conclusion, but we just have to ask one guy.... Fernando and Changmin:*gets shocked* YOU MEAN MINATO?! (Lachlan and Nathan arrive and look at Fernando and Changmin's shocked faces, and Nathan laughs) Nathan: *laughs* Your faces when you are shocked are very funny. Kaito: *poker faces at them* Why are you guys here? Nathan: We just decided to meet up with some bandmates before we go to Kanata's meeting. Kaito: *still poker faces at them* You guys are going too? Lachlan: You don't know? All of the Ninetune members are invited. Kaito: Oh...I wonder why he did that. Fernando: Changmin suggested a new member! Changmin: That wasn't it, Nando... (Amelia and Riya arrive) Amelia: A new member? Do you know English, anyone? Everyone: English? No, never knew some part of English. Kaito: Well, except I know some greetings- "Hello, my name is Kaito Takahashi. I am fine, thank you. How about you?" Amelia: Do you know how to count to ten in English. Kaito: Nope. Riya: Then maybe everyone except us know what "nine" is in English. Kaito: What is it? Amelia: Nine, as in Ninetune. Kanata decided to choose nine of us to make this Ninetune band. So if there is one person added or tooken away, there won't be Ninetune anymore. Riya: It will be Eight-tune or Ten-tune, which doesn't make any sense. Kaito: I defintely agree with you. Nathan: So, if it isn't going to be a new member, what is it going to be about? (Kanata arrive with Moana and Viola) Moana: Hey guys! We heard you talking! Kanata: Maybe we should start the meeting in a restaurant. Viola: What restaurant? Kanata: Any ideas? Viola: I found the Italian-Japanese cuisine very disgusting. The seaweed doesn't taste like anything. Fernando: Fast food might be nice...but I don't need to have some currently. Riya: A idol needs to be in shape, which is slim, beautiful and has healthy blood- so junk food might not be the chance. Moana: I would like to try sushi, but it can make an idol like us very sick, because of the rawness. And I live in Hawaii, so I would not like to try seafood. Lachlan: That might be true. I also live near the shore, so it would be sad to eat animals who we watch over the sea when we were young. Nathan: I think alot of us doesn't like Japanese cuisine. What about some sort of cafe? Kaito: *points at the nearest cafe* Hey, look! That's the cafe brand that is located within our school! I always go there for lunch! Kanata: So why should we go there. (All of the Ninetune members and Kanata leave to go to the cafe, with Changmin and Kaito leaving last) Changmin: *gently punches him in the shoulder* As expected for a leader. (Kaito smirks at Changmin and nudges him back. Scene fades to people coming to the fair, and Ami and Mia is seen walking. Ami is reading the Anna Lee book while Mia is looking at the tickets) Mia: So Ami, do you have some good ideas? Ami: Good ideas about what? I have been highlighting some ideas for defeating Kaito if you want to know about this book. Mia: No, about where are we going to find out about Jumping Beatz. Ami: Ah, I got it! Maybe trap them backstage with ropes like how those gangsters trap that cute kitten Kendo-chan. Mia: From that popular pirate manga? Ah, I used to read that all the time. Ami: I thought you weren't into Japanese culture. Mia: Reading manga, looking up anime to watch on TV, and listening to J-POP. J-POP was popular in Hong Kong- Morning Musume, AKB48, even Johnny's. I looked up on them, both boy and girl bands- their teamwork and . Ami: Johnny's? Ah yeah- those guys- SMAP, V6, TOKIO, Kanjani, Hey Say....you watch one of their concerts? Mia: I did- five men. They were celebrating their tenth anniversairy in the biggest staduim I ever seen. They didn't cry, compared to me. If I celebrate a decade of my debut, I will cry. Ami: It will be grateful. But it's sad you aren't a solo singer, you are just a producer for me. *Ami looks up at a notice on the notice board saying about Jumping Beatz* That's it! (Ami grabs Mia's arm and runs to the stage where Jumping Beatz will perform. Mia turns and saw a boy with a lasso. With her other arm, she looks and finds some scissors in her pocket but realizes she doesn't have one) Mia: Oh, shoot! Ami: *looks at Mia* What? Mia: *looks at Ami* I don't have any scissors for the rope. Ami: Then we will do Plan B, which is unplanned until after the show ends! (Scene fades to the face of Kaito, who is shocked by an announcement) Kaito: What? Our debut will be at the best Japanese culture convention in the world?! No way! Kanata: Indeed. I decided that since you are my biggest project yet, so I wanted your debut to soar like a eagle- like Eddie Edwards, but his Olympic debut will not be polished gold than your debut in JCON. *Kanata sees Nathan raise his hand* Yes, Nathan? Nathan: Since we have rehearsed Spirit, would we will perform it at the show? Kanata: If I ask them if we have time. Kaito: Wah! I cannot wait! Girl #1: Are you Kanata Hanasaki? I have been such a big fan of yours since your debut with the rest of MIKIN! Girl #2: Me too! Kya~ I have been dreaming of meeting you! Kanata: Wait for a while, guys... (Kanata leaves and poses with some girls, and Kaito looks at the other members) Kaito: So, what do you think? Fernando: I like this plan! I'm sure how awesome this debut will be. Riya: It will be exciting if my stepmother watches this. She was an idol before! Amelia: So did my mom! Kaito: My aunt was an idol in America and my mom is a high-ranking idol. It's interesting that alot of our families and their members are idols. But it might be time that generations will collide. Amelia: What if it already had? *Fernando, Amelia, Riya, Kaito and Nathan laugh, and Changmin sighs* Moana: What's the problem, Changmin? Viola: People are gonna kill my parents if they find out I am with you guys....then everything will be a daft. Lachlan: I don't want my parents to see me like this. Changmin: And I'm uncomfortable to perform in an arena. Kaito: We don't know if we will be screened or not. (Hayato arrives in front of the nine members with a glare) Hayato: JCON always has a video camera to share with the world. Kaito: Who are you? Hayato: Hayato Yamamoto, voice actor, and expert about JCON. Lachlan: So, do you think we'll be recorded? Hayato: You will be, but in not very much countries. I cannot remember which ones. Fernando: What?! Why?! You said you were an expert. Viola: Look guys, I don't feel well. I'm going to go. Lachlan: Me too. (Lachlan and Viola left, and everyone pulled their heads down in grief, except for Moana, Nathan and Changmin) Changmin: I’m going to comfort them... Moana: Me too. Nathan: Guys, wait up! (Nathan, Changmin and Moana left) Hayato: Sorry for letting these bandmates of yours be gutted….(leaves the cafe) Fernando: *whispers to Kaito* Don’t you think Ami hired him to do that? Kaito: I don’t think Ami knows this guy. Riya: Who the heck is Ami? Amelia: Now I seen you mentioned her. Kaito: She’s my sister. Dang, she‘s a nightmare! I wonder what she’s up to… (Scene fades to Ami and Mia running to the crowd, when they saw girls and boys with moms and teenage girls. On the stage, there is a MC with a suit and six teenagers with mics) MC: So students, would you like to introduce yourself? Derrick: Hi~ I’m Derrick Muller, a sweetheart from Germany! I hope people will appreciate me as being the first gay idol! Celina: I’m Celina Le Blanc, sister of Sabrina Le Blanc and I am from Canada! My singing is improving but I hope everyone will see my great dancing in here! Azra: Salaam! That’s how you say hello in my hometown of Pakistan! I’m Azra Hussain, and my skill is speaking in many languages, like Urdu, English and Japanese! Nice to meet you! Seika: Hi! I’m Seika Inoue, and I am the artistic member of the group! I love everything, from singing, to dancing, to rapping. I’m excited to be in this unit! Miguel: I’m Miguel Rosa, from Puerto Rico! My role models brought me to sing, dance and perform like them! Minato: And I am Minato Sato…(Ami misheared the rest of his speech as she gets shocked as she heard Minato’s name and then glares at Mia) Ami: Mia! Mia: What? Ami: *whispers* We’re going backstage to say that Minato should listen to me and join the Ami army! Mia: Why? And what the heck is an Ami army? Ami: A army when they will support me instead of my rival, who is Kaito. Don’t worry, I learned this from Anna’s book. Mia: Got good ideas? Cool! Ami: There is only one idea that will work out for this idea- disguises! (Scene fades to Mia, disguised as a cleaning person rolling down a yellow rubbish bin goes backstage when the Jumping Beatz members arrived and bumped into them. Mia took off her hat, and all of the Jumping Beatz members become shocked) Minato: Mia? Seika: You know this girl? Ami: *opens from the bin, stands up and takes her hat off* Yes, he does. Minato: Ami? Kaito’s sister? Miguel: You know these cadelas? Minato: Yeah- these cadelas stoked me and my friends because they want to destroy Ami’s brother, my roommate Kaito! Ami: How dare you know our secret! Azra: Guys, don’t get into a fight. Ami: Well, I would like to do this to you instead (forms a gun with her fingers and puts it on Minato’s forehead) Derrick: Um, Ami- what are you doing to Mina-kun? Ami: *poker faces at Derrick* Mina-kun? Minato: Just what the heck are you doing? Ami: If you announce to Kaito and his band that you will be rivals until the end of time, otherwise, Mia will make you listen to Pure Chin Tune for a long time. (Minato looked in Mia, who is tapping her left foot and smirking, and Minato becomes frightened) Minato: Fine! I will! I will tell Kaito tonight! Fingers crossed! (crosses his pointer and middle finger with the middle finger in front and Mia stares at it) Ami: Well then. *walks to the trash can and closes the lid* See you soon. (Mia and Ami exit backstage and Celina sighs, while everyone looks at her) Celina: So do we have a rival, now? (Scene fades to all of the Ninetune members in the dance room) Kaito: Guys, I just want to ask a fact- all of Hayato’s words were a lie. The JCON will be viewed in Japan. Also, it’s a small stage, so alot of people won’t be here. And people don’t care if we are a group that are boys and girls, different ages, different skin, hair colour, eye colour and even nationality- all they care about is how good our music is. (Everyone went in awkward silence, and Changmin, Lachlan and Viola walk in front of Kaito) Viola: Kaito, you gave us spirit, like our debut song. I didn’t expect a leader like you to be riflessivo. Lachlan: With that word of comfort, I am now prepared to see how everyone will like us. Changmin: As I always said, as expected from a leader. But not just any leader- a guy with the power of voice, heart and soul. That makes me feel proud to be a member of this group and a friend of yours. Saranghae..*hugs Kaito* Fernando: Hey, I’m joining in. *walks and joins in the hug* (All the Ninetune members walk and form a group hug. Ending starts) Category:Transcripts Category:Sekai no Idol Class Transcripts